Imprisoned
by challengerspet
Summary: Challenger and Tribune escape from the Drakul and have to rely on each other in order to survive.
1. Default Chapter

IMPRISONED

IMPRISONED

He awoke in a dark, damp cave. When he sat up he felt a sharp pain in his right side. He reached inside his shirt and vest and felt the injured area. _Damn_, he thought to himself, _I must have broken at least three of my ribs. Can this day get any better? _He stood up and got the answer to his question. He bumped his head on the roof of the cave and it reminded him of the bump on his head. He felt for the cave wall and ran his hands along it to guide him. The cave appeared to be circular. When he had explored what he thought must have been the circumference of the cave, he nearly tripped over something or someone. He bent down and felt around until he came into contact with the figure on the cave floor.

"Tribune! What on earth are you doing here?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

"Trying to get some rest. Now if you will please shut up, Professor Challenger, I would like to go back to sleep."

"Tribune, how did I come to be here? For that matter how did you come to be here and where exactly is here?" Challenger asked.

"If it will quiet you I will answer your questions. They wake us at dawn, which is fairly soon, I'm sure. "To answer your first question, you were brought here last night. You have been unconscious (a state I much prefer any human to be in) since they threw you in here. "And to answer your second question, I was captured by a Drakul hunting party three days ago. I only know that 'here' is a cave somewhere in their territory, which if I understand the bits and pieces I have overheard correctly, they are planning on expanding."

"Well, I for one do not intend on staying here." Challenger sat beside Tribune.

"I am afraid you have no choice, Professor. They do not listen to reason. In fact, the only thing they do listen to is their leader. And I assure you, he is quite insane."

"But why keep us here? What purpose are we to serve?"

"My dear Professor, they keep us locked in this cave because it is far better than their jail, with no possible chance of escape. Our purpose is to help them in the mine."

"Mine?" Challenger asked. "I was not aware of any mines in this part of the plateau."

"Apparently, they do know of one. We are their workers, willing or not. In the morning they come and take us to the mine. We dig diamonds and emeralds all day. At night they bring us back here, feed us a very meager meal and throw us back in our holes until morning when we do it all over again."

"That's barbaric," Challenger spat.

"Yes, it is, but when you are the prisoner there is not much you can do is there?"

"We'll see about that."

"Professor Challenger, let me give you some advice. If you want to stay alive you will just do what they tell you. If we have any hopes of escape we need them to believe we are resigned to our fate."

"Perhaps you're right. This is just great; of all the beings on the plateau, I had to get stuck with you," Challenger griped.

"And I with you, Professor. If we are going to get out of here in one piece I guess I had better do something with you. Besides, I have no doubt that Roxton would hunt me down like a dog and kill me should I let anything happen to you."

Tribune removed his cloak and tore it into strips. He helped Challenger remove his vest and shirt. The ugly, spongy bruise nearly covered Challenger's entire right side. Tribune reached behind him and took some strange looking moss-like substance off the cave wall and began applying it to Challenger's side.

"What is that stuff?" Challenger winced as Tribune rubbed it in.

"There is no name for it in your language. It is a healing moss; when applied to an injured area of the body that area goes numb. Allowing for normal movement. If the Drakul know you are injured, they will kill you."

"Sounds like a nice bunch." Challenger winced as Tribune pulled the strips of his cloak tightly around Challenger's chest.

"Not exactly someone you would bring home to mother, eh?" he chucked. "Now you need to get some rest there can't be many more hours until dawn, and I for one need my sleep."

Tribune chose his spot, lay down and tried to go back to sleep. Challenger chose to sleep with his back resting against the cave wall. As he slept, Challenger dreamt of Roxton, Marguerite, Malone and Veronica. He dreamt that they were trying to find him, searching everywhere.

"No, don't, please go back," Challenger muttered. "Shh, Professor, keep quiet. It's time to get up." Tribune gently shook Challenger awake.

"What? Is it time to go?"

"Yes, and you better be careful, if they heard your cries they will watch you today. You must not let them see that you are injured."

"I'm fine." Challenger grunted as he rose to his feet remembering not to straighten up, not wanting to hit his head on the cave roof.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Tribune said as he rolled his eyes.

Tribune helped Challenger outside and to the wagon. Challenger took his time getting in so he could survey his surroundings. He noted the number of guards and their placement. He could see that Tribune was doing the same. He climbed in the wagon, biting his lower lip to keep from crying out when he felt his ribs burn. The other occupants of the wagon seemed to pay him no mind. They just sat there with blank looks on their drawn and haggard faces.

Challenger tried to memorize the terrain and the route they were taking. After what they estimated to be three quarters of an hour they reached the mine. The workers were roughly herded off the wagon and led into the tunnel. They were each given a crude shovel and a bucket. Tribune and Challenger were sent deep into the tunnel with two Drakul guards. The guards shoved them into a wall.

"Today you dig the green rocks. We will return soon and the buckets better be full." Tribune nudged Challenger and shook his head when Challenger started to reply.

"Why did you do that?" Challenger whispered when the guards retreated.

"I need your help to get out of here, Professor. That will not happen if you get killed for speaking without being spoken to."

Challenger stared wide-eyed at Tribune then turned and began to chip the emeralds from the cave wall. They worked in silence for several hours, their arms feeling like lead weights. Several times Challenger had to stop and lean against the wall to rest. Tribune saw his difficulties but said nothing. The next time Challenger turned his back, Tribune slipped some gems from his bucket into Challenger's. The Drakul guards finally returned.

"Break time. Jora does not want you to work too hard. He has plans for the old one," The first guard said as he took their buckets.

"You are good workers. You fill your buckets quickly," the first guard said.

"Tonight you will get extra dinner. And maybe more time out of your cell. Keep working hard and you will learn that we can be nice," the second guard told them.

"What plans could this Jora have for me?" Challenger wondered.

"Silence!" The guard closest to him shouted as he pushed the handle of his club into Challenger's side, nearly making him pass out. Tribune glared at Challenger as he helped him sit. They eagerly took the water offered by the guards.

"What's wrong with the old one?"

"Nothing is wrong with me." Challenger spat, "It's just very hot in here."

"Keep filling your buckets and you will be rewarded with the outside work."

"Break is over; get back to work," The other guard told them.

Challenger thought the day would never end. Every hour or so the guards would return and empty their buckets. When no guards were around Tribune continued to slip some of his gems into Challenger's bucket. Finally the guards began clearing the workers from the mine until only Challenger and Tribune were left. Tribune looked at the guards and mumbled.

"What is it, Tribune? What are they up to?" Challenger whispered.

"They are going to test us. I believe the way you would put it is that they want to see what we are made of."

"What does that mean, or do I even want to know?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." One of the guards approached them.

"The work day is over for them, not for you. Keep digging." He turned and left.

Only one guard remained at the main entrance. Challenger tried to gauge their chances of overpowering the guard but Tribune read his mind and merely shook his head. They went back to their digging, Challenger hoping that his friends would soon find them, or they would find a way to escape.

LWLWLWLWLW

"Roxton, he should have been back yesterday." Malone said as they sat around the table trying to decide what their next move should be.

"I'm aware of that, Malone. But we don't know where to begin looking for Challenger. I think we should wait for Veronica to return from the Zanga village before we decide on anything," Roxton replied.

All heads turned when the elevator rose. Veronica jumped out before the elevator stopped. She was carrying something in her hands as she ran up to the table. She dumped her pack onto the table for all to see.

"Challenger's journal. Where did you get it?" Roxton asked.

"I found it on my way back from the Zanga village. I stopped by the place Challenger had camped to wait for me and found the place torn apart. By the looks of it, I would have to say it was the Drakul."

"The Drakul? Who are they and what would they want with Challenger?" Malone asked.

"The Drakul are raiders. They see something they want and they simply take it. We have to try and find Challenger before it's too late."

"What will they do with him?" Marguerite wanted to know.

"My guess is they will make him a slave, if he's lucky."

"And if he's not?"

"If they don't find a use for him, they'll kill him."

"John, no. We have to go after him," Marguerite said.

"Malone, get the rifles and ammunition. Marguerite, pack some food, enough for a week just to be safe. Be ready to leave in one hour." Roxton and Veronica went off to talk, leaving the others to their assigned tasks.

LWLWLWLWLW

Challenger and Tribune toiled long into the night. Tribune kept a watchful eye on Challenger and was surprised that the professor kept working steadily despite the obvious pain he was in. They filled bucket after bucket of the green rocks until everything they saw looked green. Finally Challenger could work no more. He nearly fainted, Tribune caught him before he fell, gingerly lowered him to the ground. Tribune told him to rest as he turned back to the cave wall and picked up his pace. Challenger noticed that for every stone Tribune put into his bucket he put two into Challenger's. It was then that the guards returned.

"You were not told to stop," the guards stated.

"As you can see, the old one is tiring. I gave him the break, and as you can also see, he has done more than his fair share."

"That matters not. Jora demands both of you work. Do not let it happen again."

The guards escorted them out and Challenger looked up at the night sky. There was the faintest hint of daylight on the far horizon. They both fell asleep before the wagon pulled away. The guards unceremoniously dumped them in their cave and slid the big rock back in front of the entrance. Tribune woke and gently rolled Challenger onto his back. He took their water bowl and dipping a strip of his cloak he carefully wiped the dirt from Challenger's face and hands. Tribune winced when he saw the blisters on the professor's hands and said a prayer of thanks to his God for being born with a thick hide.

After seeing to Challenger, Tribune settled down and went to sleep. When Tribune woke the second time he waited for the guards to come get them to work the mine again. No guards came. Soon he could tell it was late morning by the light coming in around the edges of the cave. Still there were no guards. Tribune rose, pacing back and forth in the cave. This can't be good, he thought, I wonder what is taking Lord Roxton and the others so long?

LWLWLWLWLW

"Come on, Marguerite, pick up the pace. We've still got two hours of daylight left," Roxton admonished her.

"Roxton, we've been walking all day. We're tired. We need to rest. It won't do Challenger any good if we kill ourselves trying to find him," Marguerite said.

"She's right, Roxton." Veronica said, "We would be better off staying the night here anyway. Drakul territory is just over that hill, and I for one do not want to run into them in the dark."

"Fine, then we camp here, and we'll take off at first light." They made camp.

Marguerite fixed a meager meal, and for the first time no one complained about her cooking. The explorers sat around the fire, no one really in the mood for talking. When Malone finally spoke, the others jumped.

"Veronica, do you really think they would kill Challenger?"

"I hope not, but with the Drakul you never know."

"Tell me more about the Drakul," Roxton said.

"There really isn't much more to tell. They are a warrior race who enslaves anyone they can find to work in their mines. They trade the gems for food and clothing with other tribes."

"Sounds like a right nice bunch of people." Marguerite remarked snidely.

"Well they do have one redeeming quality." Veronica smiled.

"Oh, really, and what might that be?" Roxton asked.

"They wouldn't want Marguerite. She's even greedier than they are." Everyone laughed and Marguerite tossed some small rocks at her.

"Well, we'd best turn in; we've a long walk ahead of us in the morning. Malone, if you'll take the first watch, I'll relieve you at midnight." They went to their bedrolls and bedded down for a night under the stars.

LWLWLWLWLW

"Ouch," Challenger groaned as he woke, stretching. "I certainly hope someone got the number of that T-Rex that ran over me last night." Challenger held his side when he chuckled. He noticed that his hands had been cleaned and were covered with blisters.

"You men of science need to work with the common man more often," Tribune said as he handed Challenger some dried meat and a piece of fruit.

"What are you babbling on about, Tribune?"

"Your hands, Professor. They are like a woman's hands. Soft and gentle, not like a man's hands, strong and sturdy."

"They have served me well for a lot of years, and I've no doubt they will continue to do so." Tribune sat quietly watching Challenger eat his meal, wondering when, or if, they should try to escape. Challenger ate a few bites of the meat and didn't touch the fruit.

"Professor Challenger, you need to finish your food. There is no telling what the Drakul have in store for us today. But the mine workers have already left so I have no doubt that our friends have something more strenuous in store for us."

"I'm not very hungry; you eat it," Challenger shoved it at Tribune, who pushed it back to him.

"It won't do your friends any good to rescue a corpse."

"I have no intention of dying, Tribune. I'm just not hungry."

"Dinner will be some time away; put the meat in your pocket. If you get hungry later, you will have it." Challenger put the meat in his pocket and leaned back against the cave wall.

"Do you have any idea why they didn't take us to the mine today?" He asked. "I overheard two of the guards talking, and I think we and a few others are being transferred to one of their other camps."

"To do what, I wonder."

"As near as I could make out, we are to be some sort of field workers."

"Oh, that's just great. If they move us, Roxton and the others will never be able to find us," Challenger sighed.

The rock blocking the entrance to their cave was being moved. The guards who entered were dirtier and mangier looking than their previous guards. They wore dirty pants with holes in them, and their shirts were no better. Challenger and Tribune were hauled to their feet, the guards placed collars and shackles on them and led them out. They tried to shield their eyes from the bright sunlight but their guards jerked on the ropes and pushed them forward.

"Walk."

"How far are we going?" Tribune asked. The only answer he received was the blow of a club to his ribs.

They walked in silence for sometime, both wishing the sun would disappear behind non-existent clouds. Even Tribune was beginning to feel the effects of the extreme heat. The guards paused and gave them a drink of water then herded them on. Tribune glanced at Challenger and saw that he was about to faint. Before Challenger could fall to the ground Tribune made a gurgling noise deep in his throat and fell to the ground. The guards clubbed him and jerked on his collar trying to get him to his feet. When that failed, they left Challenger standing in the clearing and dragged Tribune off to the shade of the trees. Then they went back for Challenger. When they reached the spot they had left Tribune, Challenger dropped to his knees.

"We will make camp here. Jora will not be pleased if we bring these two to him dead."

"True, they will need all of their strength to work in the fields."

"This one," the guard said as he kicked Tribune, "must be a throwback. I thought lizards liked the heat."

"He can take the heat, but you are starving him to death, not to mention working him to death." Challenger spoke harshly and was rewarded with a backhand slap across his face, which knocked him backward. Challenger glared at the guards but held his tongue when one of them raised his club.

"Sleep, old one. Morning will come sooner than you think, and you have a long walk ahead of you."

Challenger leaned back against a tree and tried to get as comfortable as his injuries and restraints would allow. Soon he was sleeping, and Tribune looked at their guards through very tiny slits. So tomorrow they would reach Jora; they had to escape before that. If he were taken before Jora he would surely kill him. Unless Roxton reached them first, something Tribune very much doubted now. Roxton and the others would have no idea where to look for them nor would they even know that he was with their friend.


	2. Imprisoned final chapter

LWLWLWLWLW

LWLWLWLWLW

"Come on everyone, rise and shine," Roxton said as he poked Marguerite.

"Roxton it's not even light out yet," Marguerite protested.

"The crisp morning air will do you good, Marguerite. Besides I want to pick up their trail before it gets too hot out here and before their trail grows too cold to follow."

The group ate a hasty breakfast of fruit and water then they broke camp and left with Roxton in the lead. When they reached the edge of the Drakul camp Veronica and Roxton snuck in for a closer look. Roxton took out his binoculars and searched the grounds looking for any signs of their friend.

"Damn, I don't see him down there."

"That doesn't mean anything, Roxton. They have been known to keep their slaves hidden in caves to keep people from doing just what we are trying to do. Don't worry, we will find Challenger."

"Just wait until I get my hands on them." Roxton spat. "We need to wait until dark, after most of the guards are asleep. Then we can slip into their camp and look for Challenger." They quietly slipped back to their camp and told Malone and Marguerite what they found and what their plan was.

"What will we do when we slip into their camp? Are we just going to ask them where Challenger is?" Marguerite wanted to know.

"Something like that." Roxton stated with a smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes.

LWLWLWLWLW

"Professor," Tribune shook Challenger.

"Shh, our guards are asleep."

"We should be as well."

"I heard what they said earlier. Tomorrow we will reach Jora's camp, something I for one do not relish." Tribune whispered.

"You have a plan I suppose." Challenger stated.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do, and a good one. But it will depend largely on you I am afraid."

"Tribune, I haven't got the necessary items to make gunpowder."

"That is not what I had in mind. I think we should leave. Now."

"Now? Tribune what did you do?" Challenger asked.

"Professor, have you no faith in me?"

"Not an ounce, Tribune. Here's is a tip for you, next time you might want to wipe the blood off your face BEFORE you wake me up." Challenger remarked.

"Well, as you yourself said earlier they were neglecting to feed me and I was hungry."

"Remind me to never go to sleep until after you have had your dinner." Challenger said as he rose stiffly. He went over to the guards and checked to see if they were by some chance still alive. They were not. Tribune meanwhile searched them for the keys to their shackles, but found nothing.

"Damn, who ever this Jora is, he must not trust his own men. There's no key on either of them." Challenger griped. "Well, there's no sense in staying here we might as well get going. If we are careful we just might make it back in time to find your friends."

"Back? We can't go back. No, we need to head back to the treehouse. That is the way Roxton and the others will come from."

"Any direction that is away from here will be fine with me, Professor. We only have one problem." Tribune smirked.

"And that would be?" Challenger asked. "Which way is the treehouse?"

"This way."

"And what makes you so certain?" Tribune asked.

"Well, it's in the opposite direction of the Drakul camp so I want to go this way, unless you would rather go back there and wait for them to find their friends."

"No thank you. Let's go this way."

Challenger and Tribune took off into the night. They trudged along silently for over an hour. Challenger slowed, then stopped to survey their surroundings.

"It's getting light, I think we would stand a better chance if we found somewhere to hide during the day and traveled at night." Challenger said.

"Up there," Tribune said pointing up the hill, "a cave. Think you can make it?"

"I'll make it." Challenger pulled on his shackles and began the trek up the hill.

LWLWLWLWLW

"We check out their camp and there's no sign of Challenger." Roxton told Marguerite and Malone.

"What now? Maybe they didn't even take him." Malone said.

"Oh they have him all right, or at least they did have him." Veronica said. "I found this by one of the caves." She held up Challenger's hat.

"Oh, Challenger, what have you gotten yourself into?" Marguerite wondered.

"We'll ask him when we find him Marguerite. But at least we know we are on the right track." Roxton replied.

There was the sound of wagons approaching and they ran for cover. From his hiding spot Roxton could just make out the wagons full of slaves and the Drakul guards. Veronica edged closer to see if she could hear any of what they were saying. Marguerite and Malone held their rifles at the ready, just in case. After the wagons passed, Veronica made her way back to Roxton and the others.

"What did you hear?" Roxton asked.

"Too much, I'm afraid. They did have Challenger."

"Did have? What does that mean?" Marguerite asked.

"They took him to Jora's camp yesterday." Veronica said angrily.

"Oh great, do you have any idea where this Jora's camp is?" Malone asked.

"Yes, but we won't be going there."

"Why not?" Marguerite demanded.

"He wasn't alone."

"Who was with him then?"

"Tribune is with Challenger and they got away from them sometime late yesterday or early today."

"What? How?" Roxton asked,

"From what I heard, Tribune attacked them in their sleep. They'll be sending out a search party when they get back to their camp. We've got to find them before the Drakul do." Veronica said as she took off into the woods.

"Well, let's get going, mustn't let Veronica have all the fun." Roxton said as he headed after her.

They walked in the direction the wagons had come looking for some sign of Challenger or Tribune. They kept walking until it was nearly dark. Roxton spotted a grove of trees that would provide some shelter for the night and let them to it. What they found horrified and frightened them. Before them lay the bodies of two Drakul warriors, their throats savagely mangled.

"Roxton, what do you make of this?" Veronica asked, turning her head from the vile smell.

"Tribune most likely. Yesterday or the day before, I'd guess."

"That means they got away then, right?" Marguerite asked.

"At least Tribune got away." Malone said.

"There's no evidence that Challenger didn't. We need to get these bodies buried before they attract some unwanted guests."

They buried the men and combed the area looking for any signs or tracks until it got dark. They made a fire and Marguerite cooked dinner. The group sat around the fire feeling at a loss. Malone finally put what they were all thinking into words.

"Are we ever going to find them? I mean, every time we think we are close to finding them we find out we are one step behind them."

"Malone, we will find Challenger." Marguerite stated.

"Yeah, I know we will." He replied.

"Let's all turn in, morning will come pretty early." Roxton said. "Malone, you take first watch." Roxton leaned back and rested his head on his bedroll and settled down to sleep.

LWLWLWLWLW

Challenger and Tribune entered the cave cautiously. This cave offered protection and most importantly a view of the area below. Tribune uprooted several small trees and used them to hide the entrance to the cave. Challenger found a large rock and sat down on it and tried to think of a way to get their shackles off. He looked around and found a rock that would serve his purpose and began hitting the shackles around his ankles. Tribune blocked out his light with the trees and Challenger glared at him icily.

"Did you have to block out all the light?" Challenger snapped.

"Professor, I was trying to conceal our hiding place I can remove them if you would prefer."

"Never mind. I just wanted to try and get these off."

"Here maybe I can be of some help." Tribune walked over to Challenger and grabbed onto one of the shackles. He tried to pull it apart.

He kept pulling despite Challenger's protests. Finally he felt something give. Challenger tried to help him but gave up when he felt his ribs pull. Tribune gave one last hard yank and the chain gave way and separated from the shackle. Challenger eagerly looked at Tribune.

"Can you do that to the other one?" Challenger asked hopefully.

"I am sure I can." Tribune went to work. Soon he had removed the chains and only their shackles remained.

Challenger rubbed at the one on his neck. This whole situation was beginning to irritate him. He had to figure out where they were and which direction the treehouse was in. He looked at Tribune and noticed that his neck was beginning to bleed from the collar. Challenger reached up and felt his own and found blood on his fingers.

"We've got to find a way to get these collars off." Challenger said.

"Chains I can break, Professor. These heavy collars I cannot."

"Well, we have to find a way. If they keep rubbing our necks like this infection will surely set in. Then it won't matter if the Drakul find us."

Challenger was busy fumbling with the lock on his collar when they heard a sound on the trail below. Tribune snuck over to the cave entrance to see is he could tell who it was. He jumped back from the entrance quickly. Challenger started to ask what it was but stopped when Tribune held a finger to his lips. The sounds of voices made them hold their breath. Finally, the voices faded and Tribune checked to be sure that they were gone. He turned to Challenger and assured him they were safe.

LWLWLWLWLW

Roxton looked up on the hill and wanted to climb up to check the suspicious looking trees he saw there but Malone had convinced him that Challenger was not dumb enough to stay in Drakul territory so they kept on going.

"Do you think Challenger would try to get back to the treehouse?" Marguerite asked no one in particular.

"Challenger is a smart man. I think he would head straight for it." Roxton replied.

"Then why did their tracks lead this way? The treehouse is that way," she pointed in the direction of the treehouse.

"I don't know, Marguerite, maybe they got turned around. Whatever happened their tracks said they went this way so we will go this way too." Roxton snapped.

They walked on until they came to the carcass of a dead raptor. Veronica and Roxton examined it and the ground surrounding it carefully. Malone and Marguerite didn't like the looks on their faces.

"What, John?" Marguerite asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing. And that's the problem."

"What do you mean?" Malone wanted to know.

"We should be getting closer to them not further away. I have a feeling we missed something back on the trail." Roxton answered.

"Roxton, we covered every inch of ground between us and the treehouse. If Challenger was back there we would have found him by now." Marguerite said, trying to ease his feeling of guilt. "I suppose you're right, but I'm still going to go back and have a look at that cliff. You can come with me or you can stay here. It makes no difference to me." Roxton took off in the direction they had just come from.

LWLWLWLWLW

"Tribune," Challenger whispered when he shook the lizard, "it's dark now and I think we need to be on our way."

Tribune quickly rolled over and grabbed Challenger by the throat just above his collar. Challenger put his hands on Tribune's wrists and tried to pry him off. When that failed Challenger cupped his hands and slapped them against the sides of his head. Tribune released his hold on Challenger and covered his ears. He staggered back as Challenger put his hands up to this throat, gently massaging it. Tribune shook his head to clear it and glared at Challenger.

"Why did you do that?" He hissed.

"Why did I do that? Oh, I don't know, maybe because you had your hands around my neck and you were choking the life out of me!" Challenger screamed.

"Professor, you above all people should know better than to wake a lizard in that manner. For a brief moment I forgot where I was."

"Fine then, I apologize but for some reason I still find your explanation hard to swallow."

"What did you wake me for, anyway?" Tribune asked.

"It's been dark for a while now, we really need to get moving."

"I suppose you are right, Professor."

Tribune moved the trees and they left the cave behind. They started down the hill, cursing the darkness. Tribune stepped down from a boulder and his foot slipped on the shale. He fell, sliding down the hill into Challenger, knocking him down and landing on top of him. They slid to the bottom of the hill and lay there sprawled across each other. Challenger gingerly extracted himself from the tangled mess and stood up and brushed himself off. Tribune did not move.

"Damn," Challenger growled. "I thought lizards could see in the dark."

"Tribune wake up. Tribune." Challenger shook him. "Tribune, you miserable excuse for a lizard, get up. If you think I'm going to carry you, think again." Challenger complained as he tried to lift Tribune and put him over his shoulder.

He felt his ribs give and something pull in his shoulder. Challenger bit his lip and ignored the pain, slipped his arm under Tribune's shoulders and lifted him up. He heard a rustling sound in the nearby bushes and he picked up his pace, ignoring the burning in his chest. Looking around he saw a gully, thinking they could travel down there without being spotted from the trail, Challenger half slid, half walked down the steep embankment. When he reached the bottom he headed away from whoever was approaching.

Challenger walked for almost a mile when he dumped Tribune in a heap on the ground and sat beside him on a rock. He was breathing heavily and his side felt like it was on fire. Knowing there was nothing he could do, Challenger bent to inspect Tribune's injuries. His worst injury seemed to be a bump on the head and some scrapes. Challenger left him to see if he could find them some food and water. When he returned he had some berries and a large leaf he had made into a pitcher, which he filled, with water from a stream. He carefully washed Tribune's cuts and scrapes. Then he sat down and ate some berries.

"Professor, you look terrible." Tribune quipped.

"You should see the other guy." Challenger responded.

"Where are we?" Tribune asked as he looked around.

"Down in a gully. I heard someone coming so I picked you up and brought you down here."

"Well, I hope you don't expect any rewards." Tribune remarked.

"Damnit to bloody hell, Tribune! I'm not doing any of this for a reward of any kind, but a simple thank you would be nice." Challenger stood over him, shouting.

"No need to shout, Professor. Especially since our unknown friends could still be lurking about."

"Who's shouting? I'm not shouting." Challenger replied lowering his voice.

"Of course not."

"You know something, Tribune? If we didn't need each other."

"I know, Professor, and believe me if I didn't need you I would have left you back there with the Drakul as quickly as you would have left me up there."

"Know this, Tribune; as soon as I am back to the treehouse you will be out on your ear faster than you can blink."

"Of that I am sure, Professor."

"But we can't stay here. If I'm reading the stars correctly the treehouse lies in that direction." Challenger pointed.

"Fine then, let's get going."

They walked in silence; Challenger not wanting to speak to Tribune and Tribune not knowing how to carry on a conversation with a human. They walked for what seemed like hours, their rest pauses becoming more frequent. Challenger let Tribune take the lead after their last break and it was all he could do to keep up with the lizard. Tribune turned to talk to Challenger when he noticed he had fallen very far behind. _Why must I always be saddled with the inferior ones when I have dealings with humans?_ Tribune asked himself. He slowed and waited for Challenger to catch up.

"Professor, really, you must try to do better. We are still well within Drakul territory and it will be daylight soon. Please try to keep up," Tribune snapped.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Tribune," Challenger replied. You miserable sap sucker, he added under his breath.

Challenger bit his lip, pressed his elbow into his injured side and pressed on, quietly cursing his unwanted traveling companion. When they passed a decaying T-Rex Challenger shouted and stopped Tribune. "I have an idea, but I will need your help."

"And what makes you think I am willing to give you my help?"

"I have about had it with you! All I wanted to do was to get these damn collars off of us. If I weren't in so much pain, Tribune I'd."

"You'd what puny human." Challenger glared at Tribune.

With a primal growl Challenger launched himself at Tribune, knocking him down. Challenger jumped on him and began hitting him about the head and shoulders. Tribune regained his senses and smiled at him. He started making low guttural noises that Challenger finally recognized as laughter. Tribune flexed his muscles and flipped Challenger off him. Tribune was on top of him in a flash, pinning Challenger to the ground. He put his face close to Challenger's and growled a very low, very long menacing growl.

"The next time you want to play, human, pick someone of your own species to play with." Tribune growled and snapped once more, then got off Challenger and helped him to his feet.

LWLWLWLWLW

Roxton looked up the hill to where the trees had been, seeing a cave. _I knew it, I just knew there had to be something there. _He scrambled up the side of the hill with Veronica in close pursuit. Malone and Marguerite brought up the rear. They entered the cave after Roxton lit a torch.

"Well, it's plain to see that someone was here and recently." Roxton said as he waved the torch around the cave.

"Roxton, look at this." Malone said lifting one of the chains.

"What the bloody hell."

"Look!" Roxton said as he showed them the rear of the cave.

Marguerite went forward and looked at the items piled in the corner. Something in the pile caught her eye and she reached in and pulled it out.

"Oh no," she said as she held up an article of clothing, "this is Challenger's coat and here is his vest and it has blood on the collar."

"What could have caused this?" Malone wondered.

"I have no idea, Malone, but I'm getting plenty tired of always being one step behind those two." Roxton turned and went back to the entrance to the cave.

"This looks like that best place to spend the night. But just to be safe I think we should skip the fire. We can conceal this cave with the same trees Challenger and Tribune used."

"No fire, John? How will we keep warm?" Marguerite asked.

"If I have to tell you, Marguerite, well..." Roxton wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, receiving a pouty smile back.

Marguerite and Veronica went about the task of setting up their beds while Roxton and Malone went out and scouted around. Malone looked up the hill while Roxton when down. When Malone crested the hill he looked all around and saw nothing but jungle, with a few odd clearings here and there. Roxton fared no better. He found a gully and peered into it, but it was getting too dark and he couldn't see anything. Roxton thought he saw something move further down the gully but he thought it best not to investigate in the dark. He went back up to the cave and gave them his report and Malone gave them his. They decided they could investigate the sounds that Roxton had heard in the morning when they had more light.

"Burr, it's cold in here," Marguerite said.

"Well, Marguerite you can always come under my blankets," Roxton replied with a gleam in his eye. "No thank you I would like to get some sleep not spend the night with a man with Roman hands and Russian fingers."

LWLWLWLWLW

Challenger woke with a start when he felt the warm morning sun on his face. He jerked upright and nearly fainted. He looked at his shirt and noticed dried blood on it so he removed his shirt, where had he left his coat and vest? He wondered, rolled onto his side and scooped some water from the stream. He was glad he had suggested they camp on the stream bank for the night. He splashed water on his side, cooling the fire somewhat. He tried to remember what he had done that would have caused the gash just below his broken and very painful ribs. _Ahh, yes, the fight with Tribune, that stubborn horse's arse,_ Challenger remembered as he flushed his side with the cooling stream water.

"How are you this morning, Professor?" Tribune asked as he approached the water.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Tribune, but I'm fine."

"I can see that. Here I managed to save some of the moss from the cave." Tribune handed Challenger a clump of the moss, which Challenger grudgingly accepted.

He rubbed the moss over his side and was grateful for its cooling effects. He still had trouble standing up and took the hand Tribune offered. They headed off down the gully away from the stream and the cave up on the hill. Their progress was slow as there was no moon to light their way and they didn't want to attract attention so they didn't use a torch.

During one of their rest breaks Challenger was surprised by the gurgling noise in his stomach until he realized that they had not eaten in almost a day. He reached into his back pocket and found the dried meat. It wasn't much but he broke what he had in two and gave Tribune half. They ate in silence. After he finished Challenger rose and headed down the path. They continued on until they could see dawn on the horizon. Tribune looked for a safe place for them to hide and found a thicket off the path.

"It's not a cave but it will have to do," he told Challenger.

"Tribune, I am so tired I would even settle for a raptor's nest."

"I would not recommend that, Professor. Challenger was asleep as soon as he had lain down, while Tribune scouted the area. He returned with a small animal, most of which he promptly devoured. Tribune saved a portion of it for Challenger. After he had eaten his fill, Tribune settled down and fell asleep.

LWLWLWLWLW

"Come on sleepy heads wake up," Roxton called.

"Roxton, it's bloody dark outside!" Marguerite replied.

"No, Marguerite, it's not." Roxton said as he reached over and removed the trees that were blocking the entrance and let in the morning sun.

"We should get going. We don't know how much of a head start they have."

"Well, I'm going to bring Challenger's coat and his vest. Challenger would never leave these things behind. I only hope he is O.K."

"Why, Marguerite, I had no idea you cared about anyone but yourself." Roxton teased her.

"Very funny, John. Of course I care about Challenger. Are we going to leave or are we going to stand here making fun of me all day?" Marguerite quipped.

"You have a point. Let's go." Roxton led them to the gully he had heard the noise in last night. They scouted around for any hint of what he might have heard and it was Marguerite who found their clue.

"John, look at this." Marguerite called to him. Roxton and Malone followed Veronica to see what Marguerite had found. They looked where she was pointing.

"Leaves and rocks, Marguerite?" Malone said.

"Look ON the leaves and rocks, Malone," All eyes looked where Marguerite was pointing.

"Blood," Roxton said as he dipped his finger in it, "and it's pretty fresh too. That means they can't be too far ahead."

"But whose blood is it?" Veronica asked.

"I don't want to know," Marguerite said.

"Well, it certainly smells like human blood," Roxton said.

"Look," Malone said as he handed Roxton a piece of cloth, "This is part of Challenger's shirt.

"What's he doing, undressing as he goes?" Marguerite quipped.

"Well, the blood on this cloth is fresh, very fresh so we have to be getting close." Roxton took off at a run in the direction of the tracks. The others ran to catch up with him. Roxton paused to look at a bush on the side of the trail. The branch had been broken recently.

"They went this way." They continued on past the thickets and into the dense jungle.

LWLWLWLWLW

Tribune woke as he heard voices going by. Challenger stirred in his sleep and moaned. Tribune quickly clamped his hand over Challenger's mouth. He strained to hear the passing group, when he felt it was safe he removed his hand.

"Tribune, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Challenger yelled.

"Saving your miserable life, Professor. Someone just went by and you were moaning. I didn't want them to hear so I covered your mouth."

"I suppose you want me to thank you," Challenger said sarcastically.

"That would be most human of you, Professor. But I think we need to be on our way soon."

"No, it's still daylight. I want to wait until nightfall. I think that would be best."

"Professor, you are in no shape to be waiting for anything, nor am I. I would like to get you back to your treehouse so that I may get back to my village. So if you don't mind, I say we get moving." Tribune extended his hand for Challenger to grab.

"Shouldn't we stay put? If Roxton and the others are looking for us they will find us faster if we stay in one place." Challenger remarked, leaning heavily on the lizard.

"Professor, if we were to stay here we have no guarantee who would find us first; Roxton and your friends or the Drakul."

"True, lead on McDuff." Challenger pointed his arm in the direction they needed to move.

"McDuff?"

"It's from Shakespeare, you wouldn't understand it."

They came across a very large dinosaur carcass and Tribune broke a piece of one of the rib bones off and gave it to Challenger to use as a walking stick. They hobbled along the trail looking very much like two old warriors on their way home after a battle. They came across a skeleton nailed to a tree. Challenger eyed it and Tribune informed him that it meant they were now in headhunter territory. _Oh great_, Challenger thought, _just what we needed, to be lost and injured in headhunter territory._ Challenger thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he picked up his pace.

After a time his movements became increasingly slower and the bone walking stick was getting harder and harder to use. Tribune looked back just in time to see Challenger fall. He quickly walked back to Challenger and knelt beside him.

"Really, Professor, if you wanted to stop for a while all you had to do was ask. We left headhunter territory some time ago."

Tribune scooped Challenger up jerking him slightly when his sleeve got caught on a bush. He once again took off in the direction of the treehouse. Tribune walked for an hour then he came upon a small clearing. He carefully set Challenger down and scouted the area. He found a small brook nearby and there were plenty of berry-laden bushes all around the clearing. Tribune picked some of the berries and brought some water back to where Challenger was lying. Challenger was beginning to stir.

"Why do I always end up helping these puny humans? Tribune asked himself. Why can't I just destroy this man and be done with it? Tribune didn't realize he had said that last sentence aloud until he heard Challenger answer him.

"Because you like intelligent humans, Tribune."

"Professor, there is no such thing as an intelligent human," Tribune snapped.

"For your sake, Tribune I certainly hope not."

"What do you mean?"

"It's quite simple really. If there are no intelligent humans then why are you allowing me to led the way?" Challenger smirked.

"Professor, you are trying my patience. Keep it up and I just might leave you here to die." Tribune spat.

"What about Roxton?"

"What about him? I can handle Roxton. And I think I know where we are so I really don't need you anymore. So if I were you, I would try to be a bit nicer."

"Nicer? To you?"

"Professor you need me, you can't get a stone's throw without help. Now you can either be nice to me or I can and will leave you here to be dinner for the next raptor that comes along."

Tribune helped Challenger eat some berries and drink some water. He disappeared into the jungle and returned some time later and sat next to Challenger. Tribune removed what was left of Challenger's shirt and spread more moss-like substance on his side. Tribune didn't like the look of the abrasions on Challenger's neck from the collar and was sure his own looked no better.

"Professor, do you have any ideas how to get these collars off?" He asked idly.

"I have been working on a theory, but I need to get at your collar. I can't test it on mine."

Challenger sat up and closed his eyes when everything started swirling. He reached for the lock on Tribune's collar when he noticed the blood. Tribune's neck was rubbed raw from the collar. Challenger examined the lock, then removed his belt and grabbed a small rock and began rubbing his belt buckle pin against the rock.

"What are you doing, Professor?"

"I'm going to make my buckle pin into a sort of lock pick. Then I am going to attempt to pick the lock on your collar." Challenger went back to sharpening his buckle pin, leaving Tribune to find his own amusement.

LWLWLWLWLW

"OK, John, this is getting us nowhere. We need a new plan." Marguerite stated.

"And I suppose you just happen to have one?" Roxton replied.

"As a matter of fact I do. Why don't we head back to the treehouse? You did say that it looks like that's the direction they're taking. So why don't we just head back to the treehouse and wait for them?" Marguerite explained.

"Marguerite, be sensible. All the evidence points to Challenger or Tribune being hurt. They may need our help. I say we go on," Roxton countered.

"Whatever. I was just voicing my opinion."

"You're entitled to your opinion, Marguerite, only it never happens to be the right one." Veronica said sarcastically.

"I have had about enough of you always putting down my ideas. I do have good ideas you know," Marguerite retorted.

"Let's just get going. We're not going to find Challenger standing here." Roxton said.

They followed the tracks they found and soon they found another piece of Challenger's shirt. And some scraps of dried meat.

"Well, at least we know that they had SOME food." Roxton said.

"It couldn't have been much, look here." Malone said as he pointed out a small pile of berries.

"I know the way they are taking back to the treehouse," Veronica said, "and it will make the trip at least five miles longer."

"Why would Challenger do that?" Malone asked.

"Maybe they are being followed," Marguerite said.

"I don't think so, Marguerite. We would have seen some evidence of that, and we haven't." Roxton replied.

"Maybe they think they are."

"Well, if that's the case, Marguerite, then we had better hurry. They are heading into headhunter territory." Roxton picked up his rifle and headed in the direction his friend took.

LWLWLWLWLW

"Tribune, will you please sit still." Challenger admonished. "I'm not going to make much progress with you twitching about."

Challenger jerked Tribune's neck over so he could get a closer look at the lock. He put the buckle pin into the lock and began to twist and turn it. Tribune hissed and Challenger glared.

"If you think you can do this any better than I can, Tribune, you are more than welcome to try." "Just remove the collar, Professor."

Challenger tugged on the lock twisting the buckle pin and the lock snapped open. He pulled the collar apart and removed it from Tribune's neck. Challenger showed Tribune how to use the buckle pin. Tribune worked on his collar for several minutes before he finally opened the lock. Challenger tore the collar off and threw it on the ground.

"I'm glad to finally be rid of that damned thing."

"As am I," Tribune quickly went to work on the heavy iron bands around their ankles and soon they were free of all their bonds. Tribune looked around them, tipping his head slightly to one side.

"What it is?" Challenger asked. "Do not look around just pick up your walking stick and head in the direction of the treehouse."

"Headhunters?"

"I believe so. We must keep moving and quickly."

Tribune and Challenger took off through the clearing and into the jungle. Tribune took the lead and hurried through the underbrush. When they reached a trail he grabbed Challenger and began to run. They reached a bend in the trail and stopped. Tribune and Challenger hid in a thicket until the headhunters passed them. They set out for the treehouse again.

During their rest break Challenger was looking around getting his bearings when he noticed Tribune slinking off into the jungle. He decided to follow him. Tribune climbed to the top of a small hill and was looking around. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and looked at it. _Why that dirty rotten son of a..._ Challenger thought angrily, _all this time he has had a map! When I get my hands on his thick hide I'll kill him! _Challenger charged up the hill as fast as he could manage. He came up behind Tribune, slamming his shoulder into Tribune's back knocking him down.

As they rolled down the hill Challenger was punching Tribune, striking blow after blow to the lizard. Tribune couldn't get his hands up to block the onslaught and took the blows helplessly. Challenger continued to pummel him until they reached the bottom of the hill. Tribune leapt to his feet and charged Challenger, who was ready for him. Challenger sidestepped him and kicked him as he passed, causing Tribune to fall to the ground. Challenger threw himself on the reptile with a yell that shook the trees. Grabbing Tribune's head he slammed it into the ground shouting at him.

"How the bloody hell could you do it?" Challenger demanded.

"Do what?"

"You know damned well what you've done! Here we are wandering around for days quite possibly lost and you had a bloody map the whole bloody time!" Challenger shouted as he continued his assault.

"Professor, if you would let me explain," Tribune began only to be interrupted.

"I want no explanation out of you."

Challenger punched him on the jaw. Challenger let his anger flow through his arms and onto the lizard before him. He had a lot of anger to release from their years stranded on the plateau. Tribune managed to work an arm free and tried to fend off the scientist. He swung at Challenger blindly, hitting him only a few times. Tribune was finally able to turn himself over and face his adversary. With his free hand he tried to pull Challenger off of him but the man was not ready to give up the fight. Tribune saw his opening and took it. He struck out at Challenger's already broken and battered ribs.

The crunching sound of more bones breaking seemed only to enrage Challenger even more. His fists became pistons as he continued his battering. Tribune bared his teeth and growled but Challenger appeared not to notice. The two rolled over and Tribune returned the blows. As they fought, their sounds became louder and carried farther. They rolled around on the ground, one growling the other screaming, like wild animals.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Roxton asked as they listened to the strange sounds coming from up ahead.

"I have no idea, should we check it out?" Malone wondered.

"I think we need to," Marguerite said as she removed her gun from the holster.

They took off in the direction of the noise. They came to the clearing at the bottom of the hill and stopped dead in their tracks. The sight frightened and scared them at the same time. They saw Challenger on top of Tribune hitting him repeatedly. Tribune took a swing at Challenger and connected on his ribcage. Challenger growled and began thrashing back against the lizard. Roxton and Veronica came to their senses first. They ran forward and tried to separate them. Veronica grabbed Challenger's wrists and pulled him off Tribune. His eyes looked like a wild animal's. Veronica forced him to the ground and yelled at him.

"Challenger, it's me, Veronica. Stop, it's OK." She shook him.

"Let me go, I'm gong to kill that cold blooded son of a snake." Challenger shouted as he struggled against her.

"Challenger, stop, everything is OK. You're safe now," Veronica said soothingly. Challenger's eyes snapped into focus and he stared at her.

"I'm fine, Veronica, you can let me up," he replied. "You don't look fine, Challenger, in fact you look pretty bad."

Veronica helped him to his feet. Challenger swayed on his feet and Veronica steadied him. He looked towards Tribune and started to head that way when Roxton stepped between them. He reached up and put his hands on Challenger's shoulders.

"Get out of the way, Roxton."

"No, I can't let you do that, George. Tribune isn't worth it."

"I just want to tear his heart out, if he even has one," Challenger said as he stepped around Roxton and headed over to Tribune. Challenger walked about ten feet and fell to his knees. He struggled to get up, lost the battle and fell forward as Roxton rushed to his side. Roxton cradled Challenger's head in his lap and looked up at Tribune, glaring.

"Tribune you better get out of my sight, NOW!" Roxton bellowed.

"My dear Lord Roxton," Tribune began.

"Tribune!" Roxton shouted as he pulled a gun and pointed it at him, "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave now. Your village is that way, get moving." He turned his attention back to the scientist cradled in his lap.

"Oh, bloody hell, George, what happened to you?" Roxton wondered as he scooped him up and carried him toward the treehouse.

They arrived at the treehouse as the sun was setting. Roxton carried Challenger over to the couch and gently laid him on it. Marguerite got some cool water and a cloth. She dipped it in the water and placed it on Challenger's forehead. Marguerite shuddered every time she looked at his battered body. The bruises were turning a very ugly color and his cuts were oozing blood. Veronica appeared with dressings for his wounds, then she bandaged his ribs carefully and attended to his other cuts and scrapes. Roxton and Marguerite went to the lab to make a poultice to put on the abrasions around his neck.

"John, he looks pretty bad," Marguerite was saying. "Do we really know what we're doing here?"

"We have to try, Marguerite. We have his notes and Veronica's medical books. We'll be OK."

They gathered up what they needed and headed back upstairs. After what seemed like an eternity, Roxton and Marguerite returned with the poultice. Malone moved aside to let Marguerite apply the cloth to Challenger's neck. Marguerite gently wrapped his neck and stepped back. Challenger lost the battle to stay awake and finally fell into a deep and welcome sleep.

Seven days and many poultices later, Roxton looked in on his friend. Challenger stirred, Roxton moved closer. Challenger woke, it took a minute for his eyes to focus.

"Roxton?" He whispered.

"Yes, George."

"Tribune. Where is he?"

"He's gone home to his village. What happened to you two?"

"When I get my hands around his neck."

"George, I sent Tribune packing. He should have gotten back to his village a few days ago." Roxton removed the bandages from Challenger's neck and put fresh ones on.

"A few days ago? How long have I been asleep?"

"Well, it was seven days ago when we sent Tribune back to his village."

"I've been asleep for an entire week?"

"Yes, George, you gave us quite a scare. But it looks like you will be OK now."

"Why did you let Tribune leave?"

"Don't you remember, George? We had to pull you off him. You were trying to kill him. Don't you remember?" All the memories came flooding back.

"I do indeed remember. When I get my hands on that damned lizard, I'll kill him." Challenger sat up and winced at the pain in his side.

"That won't be for some time yet, George. Even though it's been a week, you still have some time to heal yet. Between whatever happened to you when you first disappeared and when we found you, you did yourself quite a mischief,"

"What did happen to you? Veronica left you in that clearing for one day and when she came back you were gone and the camp torn apart."

"I was collecting herbs when a Drakul scouting party snuck up on me," Challenger began. Marguerite entered and leaned on the doorframe as she listened to his story.

"I tried to fight them off but they grabbed me and started hitting me. Then one of them hit me from behind. When I came to I was in a cave. I found Tribune there as well."

"What would the Drakul want with Tribune?" Marguerite asked.

Challenger told them everything he could remember that had happened to them as Malone and Veronica quietly slipped into his room. Malone was taking notes, pausing every so often to stare, wide-eyed, at the scientist. When he finished, Challenger leaned back onto his pillows and sighed.

"You mean to tell me that we passed you and never even knew it was you?" Roxton asked, shocked.

"Don't feel bad, Roxton. We were there too and didn't know it was you either."

"Well, George, everything is OK now, you're safe and sound. So why don't we let you rest? We all have chores to do." Roxton rose to leave.

"Yes, George, with you laid up someone has to do your work." Marguerite remarked sarcastically as the others left. She stayed behind.

"Marguerite, come on we have chores to do," Malone called.

"In a minute, Malone." She turned back to Challenger.

"George, I…"

"I know, Marguerite. I was worried about you all too." He took her hand.

"George, I just...well…just don't ever scare us like that again."

"I won't, I promise. Now go help with the chores, they won't do themselves." Marguerite gently slapped his arm as she turned and left.

Challenger drifted off to sleep and no one noticed the figure hiding on the roof of the treehouse. He waited until they had all left the scientist alone before quietly dropping down. He sat next to the bed and watched this redheaded man. _What could possess a human to be so stubborn? As long as I live I will never understand how they think. And I will certainly never understand why I seem to like these humans._ Challenger began to wake and there was nowhere to hide.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Challenger asked.

"I came here to give you the explanation you would not let me give you before, Professor."

"I told you I wanted no explanation from you, so go back to your village."

"Why must you always be so stubborn? Since you don't appear to be able to go anywhere you can listen to my explanation,"

"When I went up that hill, yes, I did have a map. But not a complete map, every day I checked the landmarks to see if we were any closer to my map."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had other things on your mind." Roxton burst into Challenger's room and threw himself at Tribune.

"Roxton, NO!" Challenger shouted as Roxton crashed into Tribune. "Roxton, leave him alone. He came here to talk to me, the least I could do is listen."

"Challenger, I sent him home and told him what would happen if I ever laid eyes on him again," Roxton said as he pulled Tribune to his feet.

"Let him go, John." Roxton looked at Challenger before releasing his hold.

"It is nice to see that you are healing, Professor. I look forward to our next meeting," Tribune said as he turned to leave.

"See to it that it is not for some time, Tribune." Roxton said as he watched tribune lower himself over the side of the treehouse and slide down his rope.

"Since it looks like you have everything under control here, Roxton I think I'll go down to my lab and see what kind of disarray Marguerite left it in." Challenger started to get out of his bed.

"Oh no you don't, old man. Your notes and Veronica's books say you need to stay there for at least a month. And you will stay there for an entire month if I have to tie you to that bed," Roxton said gruffly.

"Uh sure, Roxton whatever you say," Challenger replied as he lowered himself back down. Roxton nodded at his friend.

"I like it when you agree with me, George." He smiled. _Yes,_ Roxton thought, _things are finally getting back to their normal everyday chaos around here. And I wouldn't have it any other way._ Roxton smiled as he left the room and closed the door behind him. Challenger merely shook his head and smiled as he lay in his bed contemplating the ceiling.


End file.
